Several different types of racks have been developed for use in association with wall-mounted telephones. These racks generally include writing pads and pencil or pen holders, so that messages relating to telephone calls can be conveniently written down.
Many of the racks are designed to be positioned against the wall from which the telephone hangs (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,134; 3,166,288; 3,266,819; 3,846,166 and 3,845,252). However, these racks are not adjustable to an extent sufficient to permit them to be used with different size telephones. The non-adjustability of the racks is a problem, inasmuch as there are presently many different size wall-mounted telephones commercially available. These racks also typically consist of a number of separate components which occupy a large volume of space. Thus, they are also difficult to ship and display in quantity.